1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of forming an embossed article and, more particularly, to a plural layer embossed wood product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,726 is directed to the application of a resin-containing paper to the face of plywood or a composite fiberboard. The resultant product is embossed. The resin-containing paper is applied directly to a hard composite sheet or placed over plural layers of soft wood. Embossing is to the depth of about or slightly greater than the thickness of the resin-containing paper.
An object of the invention herein is to provide deep embossing of a resin-containing paper when used over a composite or hard core structure. Such is accomplished through the use of a soft wood veneer between the resin-containing paper and the hard core.